Scared of Myself
by Magma42Storm22
Summary: Have you ever had a dream that kept you terrified for hours? Even days? What if the terror was permanent? Could a dream have that much power? Should it?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it! Post PhantomPlanet.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction for you right now. I would be making an episode or something.**

Chapter 1-Just the beginning

Danny plodded to school, downcast. "What's wrong?" Sam asked, seeing his worried expression.

"What will everybody think now that they know?"

"Ahh don't worry Danny, you're their hero!" Tucker said.

"I hope they will see me as that, and not a freak."

Then they heard an incredibly girlish squeal. "IT'S DANNY!" Then, what seemed like the whole school, came rushing towards him.

"CAN I HAVE YOR AUTOGRAGH?!"

"CAN I SEE YOUR GHOST POWERS?!"

"WILL YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME?!"

Danny grabbed his overwhelmed friends, went intangible, and phased through the ground. They came up in the middle of Mr. Lancer's classroom.

"Not exactly what I expected," Danny sighed.

"At least they don't hate you."

"Yeah, but this might be worse."

When the screaming crowd finally realized that Danny, Sam, and Tucker were gone they rushed into the school. And when the tardy bell rang, the only ones in the classroom were the ghostly trio, and Mr. Lancer.

"Seeing that you three are the only students who are not tardy, you won't have to participate in the POP QUIZ," Mr. Lancer yelled those last two horrible words to the class, as if to remind them that school has started.

"He's probably just afraid of you getting mad at him," Tuck whispered to Danny, snickering.

Danny stared at his desk. "I wish he wouldn't."

"You _want_ a pop quiz?"

"No…it's just…"

"I understand."

Sam had been quiet since they had gotten into the classroom, her mind obviously somewhere else.

"What is it Sam?" asked Danny, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh…I was just thinking… What if people had tried to help us…and got hurt?"

"They can't be _that_ stupid."

Sam gave him an 'are you sure about that' look. Danny sighed. "Maybe I can make a 'don't help me unless I ask' speech."

"Mr. Phant—sorry—Fenton, Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson, please be considerate of your peers," Mr. Lancer said, having already passed out the punishment quizzes.

"YesSir," they said in unison.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same, Danny hiding from hordes of fans, getting off school work, and half loathing, half loving his popularity.

**(line break)**

Danny and friends shuffled through the halls, school was halfway over and they were trying to hide in the crowd. Then, a broad shouldered, tall blonde ran over to them. "Hey Fen-…Danny!"

"Oh great," Danny sighed, turning to a giddy Dash Baxter. "What do you want?"

"Well…I thought…"

"Spit it out, Dash, I'm gonna be late."

"Well I thought I could help you! With ghost hunting I mean."

"Look, Dash," Danny said. "you can't just body slam a ghost."

"No, no! I can use a ghost-weapon-thingy!"

"You don't even know how to shoot a normal gun."

"I can learn!"

Danny sighed. "We don't need your help, Dash."

"But-"

"No thank you, Dash."

"Bu-"

"_No_!"

Dash then walked away, crestfallen. "Aaaaaaw maaaan…"

"Wow," Sam said. "He really wanted to be on team Phantom."

"He would just slow us down."

"Danny!"

"What?"

"Rude!"

**(line break)**

Danny invited Sam and Tuck over to his house after school. They were in the living room when Jack and Maddie (Danny's parents) came shuffling into the room. "Hey sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be a lamb and come over here?"

"Okay." Danny pushed himself off the couch and walked over to his jumpsuit-clad parents. A gizmo in Maddie's hands started beeping fast, then faster. When Danny was a foot away 'DANGER' flashed on the screen.

"Still isn't working!" Jack fumed. Then Danny's parents stomped back down to the lab.

"What was that about?" Sam inquired.

"My parents are trying to make a ghost detector that picks up a halfa's signature instead of just human and ghost. This way they would know if it was me or some random hooligan ghost," Danny explained, sitting back down.

"Speaking of ghosts…"

"But I _just _sat down!"

"Please?"

"Fine."

And so they went on patrol…

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Please review and stuff.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I hope this chapter is long enough! I got a review that said that there should be more text, so I hope this will do. So, anyway, second chapter! Enjoy!)**

Chapter 2- Die Ghost Die!

"C'mon man, haven't we been through this enough?"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

"We know who you are, now get in the thermos!"

"NEVUR- GAAAaaa!"

"Finally." Danny sighed.

"I think there's a ghost nearby." Tucker was looking at his PDA. "Not a big deal though."

"That's the eleventh ghost already and we've only been out here for an _hour_!" Sam complained.

"Let's just get this over with" Danny shot up into the air and Sam and Tucker sped after him on their scooters.

As they approached they heard scraping and crashing noises, and the ectoplasmic signature grew stronger. When they turned the corner they saw it. A huge, furry, monster with long ears and gigantic teeth swung it's massive head around to look at them with ice-blue, glowing eyes. Danny charged up an ecto-beam in his palm. Sam swung the anti-ghost bazooka out in front of her and pointed it at the beast's cat-like nose. Tucker pulled out two ecto-pistols from his cargo pockets.

"Hey ugly!" the green-furred ghost turned to look at Danny, who was floating several feet above him. "I know your already too fat but EAT THIS!" Danny fired a blast at him with both hands, striking the creature in the face. Then Sam and Tucker started shooting at it from opposite sides. BAM BAM BAM! (and many other BAMs of course)

"DIE GHOST DIE! … AGAIN!"

"Danny the thermos!"

"Wha-? Oh yeah!"

But before Danny could open the soup container of ectoplasam the ghost reached up and grabbed Danny in its giant maw.

"AAGGHHH! The thermos!"

The thermos fell in a nearby dumpster, burying itself in banana peels.

Danny went intangible and escaped from the monster's crushing teeth. "Ever heard of mints? Toothpaste? How 'bout a tick tack?"

As Danny taunted the catdogthing Sam kept shooting and Tucker started to look for the thermos. BAM ZAP BAM!

"OTHER DUMPSTER!"

"OK OK!"

"HURRY TUCK, I THINK IT'S GETTING STRONGER!"

"KILL IT THAN!"

"IT'S A GHOST!"

"I GOT IT!"

The creature roared and walloped Sam in the head with its shaggy tail.

"SAM!"

"AOWW!"  
"SAM ARE YOU OK?!"  
WHAT D" YOU THINK?"

Sam got up on her knees and, holding her bruised head with one hand, fired the bazooka relentlessly at the green things head. "HOW D' YOU LIKE IT HUH?"

Danny grinned at his goth girlfriend and took the thermos from Tucker's outstretched hands. "YOUR GHOST SOUP!"

The bluish-white tunnel erupted out of the soup container, and soon the beast was out of sight and stuffed in a tiny space with ten other agitated ghosts.

"Are there any more Tuck?" Danny panted.

"No… No wait… yes."

Danny sighed loudly and flopped onto the hard concrete, looking at the stars.

"Let's take a break."

Sam and Tucker agreed willingly and laid down next to the halfa.

"Hey Danny?" Sam turned to the white-haired boy next to her.

"Yeah?"

"Die ghost die."

"What?" Danny's eyes widened.

"You said that to the ghost, it isn't like you."

"I'm tired, when I'm tired I act different. You know that Sam."

"Yeah… nevermind."

**(line break)**

The rest of the ghosts that night were just ectopuses and wanderers so Danny actually got home before his 10:00 curfew.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Danny slammed the front door shut behind him and went down to the lab.

"Danny!" Jack exclaimed joyfully. "Just in time!"

"Danny, come over here please."

Danny stood between his parents who were hunched over the desk, messing with the ecto-scanner. "How was ghost hunting today dear? Your back rather early."

"Well it was all normal except for this big catdogthing that gave Sam a good hit in the head." Danny responded casually.

"My goodness, is she alright?" Maddie asked, looking up from her work.

"She's fine. It's the ghost I'm worried about. She gave it, like, 20 bazooka shots to the face."

"Well I'm glad to hear she's alright… Finished! Jack held up the scanner triumphantly, than pointed it at Danny. It beeped slowly and showed a mix between a ghost, and human signature. "It works!" Jack shouted happily. "Hooray! Now we can keep an eye on Danny while he's ghost hunting"! 'Oh joy'

When Danny fell asleep that night, he had a horrible dream. It was so terrifying he woke up screaming. But when he had woken, he couldn't remember the dream at all. Just that it was… scary.

**(line break)**

"Danny?"

"What is it?"

"You look a bit off today."

Danny looked at Sam. "I had an odd dream."

"Odd how?"

"I don't know… scary I guess."

The ghostly trio was in Mr. Lancer's class and listening to a lecture about the most boring thing in the world, grammar. Danny and Sam had been fighting off sleep by giving each other funny looks when Sam had noticed a lack of funny in Danny's face. "Scary like what?"

"I can't remember."

"Oh, that _is_ odd."

"Lord of the flies Mr. Fenton would you _please_ be quiet!" Danny had gotten on Mr. Lancer's last nerve because of all the funny looks he and Sam were exchanging.

"Yessirsorrysir!"

"Now anyways this fish…" Mr. Lancer continued, a bit surprised at Danny's reaction.

Sam scribbled something on a piece of paper, looking to the front of the classroom, slid the paper onto Danny's desk

'I beat you in the face game' ;)  
Danny snickered and made a face at Sam, she almost screamed out laughing. She took the paper from his desk and wrote 'ok you win!' D

Then Sam made a silly face of her own. Danny chuckled and threw a face back at her. Again, she barely held back a scream, but not one of laughter. Danny had tilted his head to the side a bit and opened his eyes really wide, making them glow. His ear-to-ear grin was sharp-toothed and the whole look altogether was downright insane looking. Once Danny saw Sam's terrified expression he stopped grinning. "Are you ok?" Danny whispered.

"Y-yeah,… you were just really scary Danny."

"Sorry Sam."

"It's fine."

**(line break)**

The bell rang and the three friends shuffled awkwardly out of the classroom.

Dash pranced up to them again during lunch. "Hey Danny I was wondering if you could reconsider… 'cause I really want to help and…"

"How many times do I have to tell you, you Klemper-esque jock!? NO!"

People all over the school had been trying to get into team phantom, especially Dash. It was starting to bug Danny.

"But I can help!?

"No, you can't! You'll just get hurt!"

"No I won't!"

"Go away, Dash!"

The whole cafeteria was staring at them now. Danny's eyes had turned electric green with annoyance and was staring down the quarterback with a glare that would make a smarter teenager pee his pants. But dash had a dinosaur brain. "I don't see why you won't just let me help!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! I DON'T WANT _ANYONE_ TO DIE! I only let Sam and Tuck help because they know what they're doing! But YOU don't! NONE OF YOU DO! So just GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT IT, _OKAY_!? I don't NEED your help!"

Danny stormed out of the cafeteria, fuming. Sam and Tucker ran after him.

Sam found Danny sitting in the hallway with his back against the lockers and chin resting on his knees. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I did that speech you wanted," Danny mumbled.

"I guess, but it was a little loud, don't you think?"

Danny smiled. "Yeah… Sorry about that."

"I feel VERY left out here," Tucker huffed. Sam and Danny chuckled at their confused friend and Tucker just plastered on a bigger frown. It didn't last long, though. Pretty soon the ghostly trio was laughing their heads off.

**(A/N: So, uh, yeah. Thanks for reading and stuff. Please review! ~Storm)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N : sorry this chapter is short! lots of things happened so... there you go. Enjoy!)**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in Jazz's room. "What's up Jazz?"

"Well I wanted to try out this sanity test on you. You know, just to try it out."

Danny looked at his sister quizzically, wondering what sort of things they were teaching in college.

"Kay?"

"Ok." Jazz grabbed a paper off of her bedside table. "What did you have for breakfast?"

"Seriously?"

"Come on Danny!

"Fine! Frootloops"

"Thank you. What was the last time you slept?"

"Uhh..." Danny rubbed his chin. "About ten hours ago."

"When was the last time you saw a ghost?"

"These are stupid questions Jazz!"

"Just answer them!"

"A little while ago!"

"Ok! Now, have your friends noticed anything strange or unlike you." Jazz glanced at Sam and Tucker.

"Well... there have been a few things..." Sam muttered.

"Oh?"

"It's just little things... nevermind, it's probably nothing."

Jazz scribbled somthing down on the paper. "Ok, just a few more questions."

Danny sighed. "Lets just get this over with."

Jazz asked about ten more questions and then studied the paper. "Uhh..." Jazz's eyes widened. "This paper must be broken or something."

"What?"

"Well it _says _you're completely insane."

"It might be because I see ghosts."

"Probably."

Danny felt the wind whipping through his hair as he flew over Amity Park. Tucker's voice was barely audible through the neon green earphones stuffed in his head.

"Make a right in three seconds, then keep flying untill you reach the theatre. Once you're there, go to the second floor. We have a ghost graffitiing screens."

Danny decended into the theatre and saw the 'graffiti ghost' Tucker had told him about.

It was freaking Jonny 13

He was spray-painting thirteens all over everything.

"Hey Jonny!" Danny called, mockery in his voice. "Are you spray-painting 'cause Kitty broke up with you again? or are you just more stupid then usual?"

Jonny glanced at the halfa for just a second before his shadow crawled out from under him and pounced. Danny dodged, avoiding the attack easily. "Can't you do better than that?" The ghost grinned and pounced again, only faster this time. Before Danny could get out of the way the shadow wrapped around him like a blanket. A very tight blanket. Danny struggeled to get out but the shade's grasp only got tighter, pretty soon it was crushing the breath out of him. Danny then tried a new tactic. He blasted ecto-beams out of his palms, forcing the shadow away.

Then Sam and Tucker exploded trough the door, duelwielding anti-ghost guns. They began shooting at Jonny nonstop.

Danny suddenly realized where he was, and raced (well flew) to the control room at the back of the theatre. And with a flip of a switch the shade was shredded to pieces by the light of the movie. "Yes!"

Floating down to an ingured Jonny 13, Danny opened the thermos that had been hanging on his waist and captured the ghost.

"What's next Tuck?"

Danny got back to his house late that night but his parents had set his curfew to twelve instead of ten. he flopped on his bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~~~Danny's POV~~~

"Danny stop!"

Tis feeling in my head...

"Agghh!"

Has it always been there?

"DANNY!"

What the heck!? I can't move!

Wait... what's that...? Sam? Tuck? what am I seeing... the mall? why am I _here_? Why can't I move!? WHY AM I DESTROYING EVERYTHING!?

~~Third person~~

Danny was seeing out of his eyes, but he couldn't control his body... or mind. "HAHAHA! DIE STUPID HUMANS!" What the heck did he say that _for_?! Wait.. that wasn't him.. was he overshadowing someone and had lost control? No, this was definetly him. Along with the disturbing words and actions there was a strange pressure on his mind. Like his sanity had... cracked. Danny knew what this was now. It was the dream he couldn't remember. and now he knew why he was so scared. his mind had turned on him, and now he was hurting everyone! Could this happen outside his dream!?

Danny started to panic. Fear flooded into his heart and he almost heard his sanity crack even wider. What if he went insane and hurt all his friends?Family? Even innocent strangers?

Then his eyeys snapped open. He was curled in a ball in his bed. His eyes were bloodshot and his heart was a drum in his chest. He was terrified of insanity. He was scared of himself.

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Danny is going insane! Oh no! hope you liked it, ~Storm)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: hey guys! sorry for the lateness or whatever. I have been busy lately but, here it is! hope you enjoy!)**

Chapter 4: "Twitchy"

Danny was acting strange.

The ghostly trio was walking down the hallway. Danny's hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes. But his appearance wasn't the odd thing. Danny twitched and muttered to himself under his breath, he jumped at every sound and tripped over almost everything.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

The halfa held back a startled yelp. "Y-yeah, Sam. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"O-of course I'm sure!"

Sam looked quizzically at her nervous friend, thinking. Well, at this point, it seemed a bit more than nervous. Something had scared him, but he obviously wasn't going to tell what.

The bell rang and Danny leapt ten feet into the air, confirming Sam's suspicions. Her friend was not fine. The three hurried to Mr. Lancer's class, Danny struggling to not trip over his own feet.

"Welcome to class, children," Mr. Lancer began, then regarded Danny with a worried expression. "Mr. Fenton, are you feeling quite well?"

"F-fine, Mr. Lancer."

"Okay… Class, today we are going to learn about…" Sam didn't listen any longer. She just stared at Danny. Shifty-eyed, spaztastic Danny. What the heck was his problem? Shouldn't he be a bit _less_ nervous now that everyone knows his secret (thus making it no longer a secret)? She just couldn't understand it. He had been acting strange lately, the "sanity test", the sudden outburst, the "die ghost die" thing, and now this.

_BRIIIIIIING!_

The bell rang. The time had flown by like a plane. Maybe she could figure Danny out the next period she sees him. Hopefully.

**(Line break)**

Danny chewed on his fingernails **(A/N: chewing your fingernails is a bad habit. Don't do it.)** and glanced warily around the classroom. He was in second period, and the day seemed to be getting worse and worse. First, everyone thought he was sick or something, then Sam glared at him for all of first period (as to why, he had no idea), and now he was in Mrs. Kleopp's class. They were having a class discussion on the stability of the human mind. So basically, sanity and what makes you lose it. "Though we may not know it, we have to battle for sanity every day…" Mrs. Kleopp looked at Danny. "Some more than others."

Danny sighed as Kleopp listed all of the ways that everyday stress can cause some form of mental instability. And then ways outside activities (_not_ sports and stuff) could "hammer at the mind." But Danny was only half-listening. He was busy with his own thoughts, silently freaking out to himself. _What if I go insane, and hurt people? What if I hurt my friends and family? What if I hurt _Sam_?_ Danny's head started to ache. _Who will protect Amity Park if I do go crazy? Who will be there when things go wrong?_ Danny put his head on his desk. _What is WRONG with me!? _

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Tucker smiling assuredly at him. He smiled back. Tucker sure had this mystical power for cheering people up. _I don't know how he does it,_ Danny thought. Then, with his head out of his miserable thoughts, he realized something. _Hey… I'm doing Spectra's job _for _her! Well, I'm gonna have to stop that._ Danny spent the rest of the class in aimless thoughts.

Danny's cheerfulness didn't last.

** (Line break)**

Tucker plodded down the hallway to his last period. He was thinking about Danny and his…unusual behavior. The halfa walked next to him, Tucker could almost see him shivering. What was _wrong_ with him? Why was he so jittery and twitchy? Was it some really scary ghost… was it Vlad? No, it couldn't be Vlad… could it? Thousands of thoughts and questions raced through Tucker's mind. He went into the classroom, followed by Danny. When they sat down Danny put his hands on his desk, but quickly put them in his pockets when he saw that they were shaking. _What is he so scared of?! _Only Danny could answer that. Tucker sighed. He could ask Danny about it after school. Right now, he was going to try to not fail at least _one_ of Mr. Lancer's classes.

** (Line break)**

As the ghostly trio wandered home, Sam and Tucker tried to get Danny to tell them why he was scared. Danny kept saying that nothing was wrong. But they knew him better. Whatever it was, it was so horrible he just _had_ to keep it a secret. And that's exactly why they needed to know.

"I-I told you, it's n-nothing." Danny mumbled.

"Well there has to be _something_!" Sam retorted, throwing her hands in the air for effect. "People don't just change for no reason, especially you!"

"Nothing h-happened Sam."

"C'mon man, we all know that's not true." Tucker grabbed Danny's arm, and glared at him. This was one of the really rare times that Tucker was actually serious. Danny was a bit taken aback. The glare Tucker gave him was a 'dude, you can tell me, I'm serious' look, witch he didn't use often.

"T-Tucker… everything is fine… I-I promise." Danny obviously didn't feel comfortable with Tucker's grip on his arm, but he was too shaky to nudge him off. Seeing Danny was too stubborn at the moment, Tucker let go of Danny's arm, and Sam let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

They walked the rest of the way home in an awkward silence, Danny muttering under his breath in garbled words only he could understand.

**(Line break)**

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Danny jumped at his mother's sudden appearance. _When did she walk in? _He thought.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine mom."

Maddie frowned as her son looked nervously at the floor. "you can always talk to me dear, about anything."

_That's not as true as you think._ Danny grumbled inwardly. "Yeah, I-I know mom."

"So, do you want to talk about anything?" Maddie pressed.

"I'm fine."

"Thing is Danny, I don't think you are."

"I'm _FINE _mom!" Danny's eyes had flashed green, and his mother was quite startled. Suddenly, Danny felt bad about yelling at her.

"I-I'm going u-u-upstairs." Danny stammered. He ran up the staircase, his mother staring after him.

When Danny got to his bedroom, he slammed the door and curled up on his bed. He had actually _yelled_ at his _mother_! What was wrong with him? Oh yeah, every time he sleeps he sees himself hurting people. How could he forget? Danny squeezed his eyes shut and kneaded his temples. The feeling in his head, it had been nothing at first but now it was actually noticeable. It was like a small version of the feeling he got in his dreams. What was it? Insanity? It had to be, and it was growing. Danny twitched and mumbled in his bedsheets trying to get a seemingly impossible, peaceful sleep.

**(A/N: OK, you should be expecting mah next update in a week or so. hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW PLZ!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: sorry for posting this so late, i am just BUSY. So yeah, here's chapter three. hope you like it.)**

Chapter 5

"Danny?" Sam nudged Danny's shoulder. "Are we gonna go ghost hunting today?"

"Huh?" Danny stared up at the ceiling and continued to daydream.

"Well we didn't go yesterday and the Box Ghost really messed up the mall."

Sam couldn't hide a note of annoyance in her voice. Danny _always_ ignored her and Danny these days!

"Danny, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I keep telling you," Danny said almost angrily. "There's nothing wrong."

"Danny…" Sam placed her hand on the halfa's shoulder. "Please. Please tell me what's going on."

Sam looked at Danny and gasped inwardly when she saw the look in his eyes. The desperation, the sadness, and something else she couldn't quite place. Danny looked back at the ceiling, still silent. Sam could tell that he wanted to tell her something, but why couldn't he? Sam sighed, then continued in a firmer voice. "If you don't tell me anything I can't help you."

Danny's eyes widened when he heard Sam's hard tone. He wanted so desperately to tell her, to tell Tucker. But he didn't want them to worry about something that might not actually happen. Plus, if he _was _going crazy, what could they do? You can't heal a broken mind.

"It's nothing Sam, Just don't worry about it. I'm perfectly fine." Danny gave her a smile, but Sam could tell it was fake.

Then Sam couldn't take it anymore. Just saying he's fine when something is _OBVIOUSLY _wrong! "You're such a jerk!" Danny almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in. "You say that everything is fine and that I shouldn't worry, but it's my _JOB _to worry! You keep ignoring me and Tucker, when if you just TOLD US WHAT IS GOING ON we could help! Sam had stood up, Danny cowering at her sudden outburst.

"Please Danny…" Sam's voice lowered to a whisper. "I _need _to know what's going on."

"I-I'm sorry S-Sam… but I-I can't tell y-you-"

"Well why not?!"

Danny looked and the floor and just sat there, silent. Sam, seeing it was no use, walked out of the room and closed the door loudly. Danny sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He wished his friends wouldn't pry so much. Didn't they know it just hurt him? Then again, how could they?

Tucker sucked the first ghost of the day into the Fenton Thermos and popped on the cap. His eyes widened as he looked at his PDA.

"Wow. We're gonna be busy tonight guys."

Sam sighed and Danny nervously messed with a small orb of ectoplasm.

"Well I guess we should get going then." Sam grunted. "Where's the nearest ghost, Tuck?"

"By the park… somewhere…"

"Come on then!" Sam hopped on her scooter and rode towards the park, Danny and Tucker racing after her.

When they arrived at the park, they saw a horrific/pretty sight. Undergrowth was trying to take over the world again. There were magnificent flowers blooming all over the place, and they already saw some plant zombies.

"Danny, use your ice powers before he sees us!" Tucker urged.

Danny sparked some ice between his fingers, but that's all it was. A spark. Then another. "First my mind then my powers…" Danny grumbled under his breath, too low for his friends to hear.

"Do you need to see Frostbite, Danny?" Sam asked, noticing the halfa's trouble.

"N-no, I'm fine." And as if to prove it, Danny aimed his hands at the endless vines and coated them with ice. Undergrowth let out a startled shriek at this unpleasant surprise.

"Nice!" Tucker said, and started to blast the unfrozen parts.

Undergrowth shattered the ice that was restraining him and shot three vines in the trio's direction. Danny swooped down and grabbed his friends, turning them intangible, just before the thorny plants reached them.

"You need to try harder than that, worms!" Undergrowth sneered.

"Danny! More ice!" Tucker shouted.

"And make it colder and thicker!" Sam advised. They were still intangible when Danny forced a thick frost out of his palm that radiated cold. The ice-coated Undergrowth until he was completely covered. Then, just in case, Danny put on a few extra layers.

"Well I guess that takes care of tha-_AAAAAAGHH_!" Sam had been gripped around the ankle by a small vine that had miraculously not been frozen along with the rest of the ghost plant. The small appendage was becoming bigger as it ripped out of the ice, freeing other vines.

"Sam!" Danny shouted, immediately shooting into the air. "Grab my hand!" Danny stretched his hand out towards Sam, only to be sent hurtling to the ground by a giant Venus flytrap. The halfa turned intangible just before he hit the ground and came back up almost immediately. Still intangible, he grabbed Sam, phasing her through the vines. Once he landed, he scanned Sam for wounds of any kind.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Danny. Go fight Undergrowth!"

"Okay." Danny flew back into the air to face a fully defrosted, evil plant…and sighed at how ridiculous his life might seem from a bystander's view.

"Tucker, get the thermos ready."

"Right." Tucker took the thermos and popped open the lid.

"Ready…" Several vines raised, threatening to strike at any moment. "Now!"

The vines came down but were sucked into a bluish tunnel of light that erupted from the thermos. Undergrowth fought against the container and vines swung everywhere, knocking down trees and coming very close to Sam and Tucker. Danny and Sam started to blast the ghost, while Tucker struggled to keep his grip on the thermos. After a few moments that seemed like hours the last flytrap was sucked into the small prison Danny floated down next to Sam.

"Ugh, I'm tired already," Danny combed his fingers through his messy hair. This was gonna be a long night.

**(A/N: So there it is! REVIEW OR I WILL FIGURE OUT HOW TO SHAPE SHIFT AND COME TO YOUR HOUSE! No pressure.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hey everybodyz! Sorry i was gone so long, I JUST NOW TODAY figured out how to put up a new chapter. I thought 'So THAT'S why I only have 3 reviews! So yeah, here it is! Yay! I think you will find the title of this chapter very fitting...)**

Chapter Six: For Your Own Good

Sweat rolled down Danny's face as he bolted upright in his bed. He just held back a scream as he recalled his all too recent nightmare. He had dreamed about _him_.

But he always dreamed about _him_! _"So why is it messing me up more than usual?"_ Danny thought as he ran a hand through his hair.

Half of Danny's nightmares-witch were about half of his normal dreams- had _him_ in them in one way or another. Witch was creepy now that he had thought about it.

But _this_ dream, it wasn't normal. At all.

"I need help."

Danny turned Phantom and phased into the lab. The ghost portal opened with a *BEEP* and the halfa flew in.

"You need to tell them!"

"But, Clockwork, I can't!"

"You HAVE to."

Danny was at Clockwork's tower and was currently in a fight with the time master.

"I just don't want them to be worried about nothing…"

"You and I both know that this is far from nothing, Daniel." Clockwork turned to the screens he watched to 'keep track of time'. "I need to explain something to you." He sighed. "Your timeline is… difficult… to follow. There are so many different ways your life can go. So many different timelines…"

"But what's that got to do with me telling my friends?"

"I am trying to lead you along the right one."

"What?"

Clockwork's voice turned grave.

"There is one more way for Dan to be… created."

Danny froze. "W-what do you mean?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"If you go crazy-hopefully you won't- there is a good chance that your ghost half will be too much for your human half, and they will be forced apart. Your insane ghost half will not be able to survive without a 'whole' existence."

"Vlad." Danny murmured.

"Correct. Your ghost half will go inside of Vlad and rip his two halves apart and absorb the ghost half, creating Dan."

Danny tried to speak, but it seemed like his throat-no-his whole body was frozen in shock.

Clockwork put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You have to tell them." He said. "For their sakes. For your own good."

When Danny had left, Clockwork stared worriedly into the screens, lost in thought. "Everything is not as it should be."

Paulina jogged over to the ghostly trio. "Hey, Danny!"

Danny was trying to get his math book out of his locker when the cheerleader stopped next to him.

"Watchya' doin'?"

"Trying to avoid a meaningless conversation." The halfa mumbled.

"So I was wondering," Paulina continued. "Since your famous and I'm popular… we're a perfect match!"

Danny closed his locker and sighed. "Paulina-"

"We could, like, see a movie or something… or-"

"Paulina, shut up or nobody will find your remains." And with that, Danny headed to math class with his stunned friends.

Sam and Tucker herded Danny into a corner.

"What the heck was _that_?" Sam hissed.

"Yeah, Danny. You usually are all like, 'Paaauuuuliiinnaaaaaaaaaa', around her. Why are you so rude all of a sudden?" Tucker was grinning from ear to ear.

"First of all," Danny retorted. "I DO NOT like Paulina anymore. You know that. And second of all…" Danny sighed, a slightly defeated look on his face. "I have to tell you something-"

"YEEEAHH!" Sam suddenly screamed. Everyone in the hall stopped in their tracks, and slowly turned to look, bewildered, at the three in the corner.

"I've just been trying to get this out of you for weeks." Sam whispered sheepishly.

Danny sighed again. "Well… guys… I've been having this nightmare… and… well… I think it's… I think it's driving me crazy."

Sam and Tucker just stared at Danny until Tuck spoke up…

"Really, Danny? A _dream_? Is that a-AOWW!"

"Shut up Tucker!" Sam had given the techno-geek a good wallop on the shoulder.

"Thanks Sam." Danny muttered.

"So this dream?" She pressed.

"Oh, well, I'm in the mall-well it's not _always_ the mall but it's where I'm at usually witch is weird because-"

"Get on with it, dude!"

Sam glared at Tucker but Danny just went on with his story.

"Anyways… so I'm in the mall, but I'm destroying everything!"

Danny's friends narrowed their eyes, clearly confused.

"But it's not me who's doing it! Well, technically, it is but, it's like I'm looking through my eyes, but I can't control my body. And it's like someone else is making me demolish stuff!"

Sam and Tucker's mouths gaped.

"But… last night… I-I looked at my reflection… I was Dan."

Sam covered her mouth. Tucker had a quizzical look on his face. "But don't you always have nightmares about _him_?"

"But it's different this time!" Danny insisted. I went to Clockwork and even _he_ was confused! _**Him!**_

"So… what did he say?" Sam lowered her hands from her mouth as she asked the question.

"That I need to stay on the right timeline… or I'll turn into… _him_."

"But _how_? How will nightmares lead to Dan?" Sam inquired impatiently.

"I…I might be going crazy."

Sam and tucker gasped. Danny looked at the floor, rubbing his arm nervously.

"I still don't understand…" Sam murmured after a moment of tense silence.

"If I go loopy, my ghost half will be too much for my human half to handle and they'll split apart. Then my ghost half can't live much longer without being whole so he goes to one of the only other halfa's in existence. Vlad."

Danny looked at his startled and frightened friends. "I think you know what happens next…"

"Oh, Danny…" Sam embraced the young halfa tightly. "Please don't go insane, for me. And for everyone else."

**(A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT!? I hope you did! So yeah, we already knew that going crazy was bad but... IT's INSANELY BAD NOW! Eh? Eh? Farewell, my readers! ~Storm **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Yo! So very sorry for the late update! *SIGH* I'm making a TV show, a graphic novel... another graphic novel... Anyways, I hope you like the newest chapter of 'Scared of Myself'!**

**Chapter 7: Newspapers, the (second) most evil things ever.**

For the first time in a while, Danny had a peaceful sleep.

But that didn't mean that the day following was going to be fine and dandelions.

"Danny!"

"I'm coming, Jazz!"

Danny slid on his backpack and sprinted towards the door, where his sister was waiting, tapping her foot.

"D' you want a ride or not?" Jazz frowned. "I'm gonna' start leaving without you if you don't get ready sooner."

Yeah, yeah. Just take me to school, please."

"Hey! You should be grateful that I drive you to school! Otherwise, you'd have to walk."

"Yeah, like I used to _every day_."

The siblings bickered until they arrived at Casper High.

"Have a good day, little brother."

Danny got out of the car after his sister. "I'll try."

Danny joined his friends in the hallway, where the trio got the usual 'hey's and cards and fist bumps. The whole time Sam was looking at her boyfriend with an odd intensity.

"Is somethin' bothering you, Sam?"

Sam gave a start at Danny's sudden voice. "Wha- no, no of course not."

"You're just looking at me weird…"

Sam frowned. "It's just the thing you told us yesterday… I'm worried about you, Danny."

"Yeah, dude." Tucker joined in. "It's kinda scary, there bein' a possibility that you might become an insane villain." Sam bruised his shoulder.

Danny sighed. "Guys, don't worry. We'll do our best. That's all we can do, and It'll be enou-"

Danny was interrupted by the door practically exploding. He heard shouting coming from the end of the overcrowded hall.

"What is it?" Tucker asked. "Ghosts?"

Danny's shoulders slumped. "No," He said. "Worse than ghosts."

Then Sam and Tucker saw the approaching threat.

"The press." (Cue DUH DUH DUUUHHH music)

Then the media surrounded the ghostly trio like a mist. A thick, nosy mist.

They practically suffocated Danny and Sam with questions about their relationship and bombarded Tucker with 'do you feel like a third wheel' crap.

And then, they asked a question that Danny just couldn't quite take.

"Are you mentally stable for the 'hero' position?"

The poor journalist had merely meant it as a joke, but Danny didn't take it as such.

"STOP IT!"

The young halfa turned Phantom and grabbed his friends, jettisoning through the ceiling, intangible.

The stunned cameramen and newspeople were left in a very cold, silent hallway. Until Lancer was notified of the media trespassing and harassing his students. They _definitely_ got what was coming to them.

Danny and the gang landed in their first block classroom, abandoned because of the rant Lancer was giving the press.

Danny sat in the nearest chair, turning human. He sighed and cradled his now aching head in his hands. Sam sat next to him and rubbed his back. Tucker followed suit, except instead of rubbing his back, he asked Danny "Are you alright, dude?"

"No, I'm not." Danny looked at his male friend. "They're gonna drive me crazy. It's not the ghost hunting, or the grades goin down, it's the people. They keep pressin all my big red buttons."

Sam embraced Danny in a half-hug. "You're gonna be alright, Danny. We're here with you all the way."

Tuck agreed with a grunt.

"Thanks, guys. I dunno what I'd do without you." Danny smiled.

They sat there until the rest of first block flooded in. They heard whispers about how Lancers' ridiculing of the press made it on TV. Danny felt grateful to the teacher for once.

Danny sucked Nocturne and the remainder of his sleepwalkers into the Fenton thermos and popped on the cap. Suddenly everyone was there, cheering. Looked like the whole town. He frowned at the press, but smiled as he saw his friends and family waving to him. Then, it seemed like the crowd was getting… closer. And closer. Danny searched frantically for his family as the mass of people began to overcome him. They looked panicked, and very scared. Just as he lost sight of them, the faces of the crowd began to change, to morph. Soon, they were all his enimies; Skulker, Walker, Vlad, Ember, even the GIW! As the sun began to be blocked out by his adversaries, he felt an indescribable pain stab through his head. He huddled in a ball, but that didn't help what was going to come. He felt his teeth turn to fangs. He felt his skin fester and boil. And then, it was as if a second brain was occupying his skull, like there was someone _else_ in his body… and some of himself was being forced out. Then, as if someone yanked on his hair, he looked up. To see no enemies, no crowd, but a mirror. And what he saw in the mirror was himself, then Vlad beside him. They suddenly began to merge and melt into one, grotesque being. Said 'being' was Dan Phantom. Danny leapt to his feet and scrambled back, horrified. Then he saw that he was human again, and Dan was standing before him. Before Danny could even say 'crap' a pain. Similar but different to the one in his head (which had dulled dulled down to an odd pressure) shot through his whole being. Danny crumpled to the floor as Dan loomed, laughing, over him. The young halfa gasped as the pain doubled by the second. Eventually, it was enough. He couldn't take this anymore. But he had to sat goodbye. "I am _NEVER _turning into you!" Danny hissed through the still growing pain. Dan just laughed harder. And then, just when Danny thought he was going to die from the agony.

He woke up

"You should just lock me up."

The ghostly trio sat in Danny's room, The day after the dream (which just so happened to be a Saturday).

"You should lock me up and throw away the key. I'd be better for everybody."

Danny had already told his friends about his dream, and was now sulking.

"Don't say that." Sam gave the halfa a kiss on the cheek. "We'll get through this."

Tucker was messing with his PDA. "Yeah, Danny. Cheer up! _This_ is the percentage rating of you turning evi- eh… you might not want to look at that, actually…"

"Thanks a lot, Tuck. _Very encouraging_." Danny deadpanned.

"We'll beat the odds, we'll do the impossible, we'll punch fate in the face!"

"Ok, Sam… that's better… I guess."

"Your welcome. You'll be fine."

"You keep tellin' me that…"

**Done already? Wow, my chapters need to be longer... So if you want to Know about the other stuff i'm doing, go to .edu and search Stormwolfmaker22. You'll find it. So toodiloo until my next update, little ones! **

**~Storm**

**PS: REVIEW PLZ!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hello there peeps! here's chapter eight for ya. hope it's exciting enough. there is some super sarcasm dished out by Tuck in here, I enjoyed writing that. :D Anywayz , hope you like, see you at the bottom!)**

**Disclaimer:(I'm doing these now.) I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. Butch Hartman does. And that is that.**

Eight: Peripheral Vision

Danny woke with a start- as usual. Slowly sitting up he rubbed his tired eyes. As he swung his legs off the side of the bed to stand up he heard 'Danny, come down for breakfast!'

He followed his mother's call immediately. However, just before he was out the door, he saw something. Just out of the corner of his eye. Something black and white… humanoid… and had white flames for hair.

Danny heard his neck crack when his head whipped around at full speed. But when he looked, nothing was there.

"I might just let you down, Sam." He mumbled, heading down the hallway.

When he got downstairs an amazing aroma pretty much slapped him in the face.

"Hey, Danny! We're having pancakes." Mrs. Fenton was still at the stove, frying bacon.

"Pancake?"

"Yep, thanks, dad."

As he ate he realized there were strawberries in the pancakes.

Maddie sat down between her son and her husband.

"So, Danny," She collected a few pieces of bacon. "How was your night?"

"So… does this mean _he_'s back?"

"I dunno, Sam. Maybe. Or we could just go with the original theory that I'm crazy"

Tucker sank his teeth into a burger, while Sam grimaced. They were at their regular booth, having their regular Nasty Burger meal, but the conversation was anything but normal. Even for them.

"Tucker, how can you live with yourself!?"

"Sam."

She blushed. "Eh… Yeah, bigger things to talk about at the moment. Sorry."

"Thank you. So, I mean, do you really think _he_ is back?"

Sam pondered the halfa's question for a moment while Tuck munched some fries.

"I dunno, man." He mumbled through potato. "You might just have screws loose."

"Tucker!"

He swallowed.

"I mean, yeah! _He_ totally broke out of flawless machinery hand-crafted by your parents to do the opposite of said break-out, bypassed or defeated the Master of All Time- who probably saw the escape coming- and found his way through the deepest part of the ghost zone to the portal in your basement and is now haunting you instead of killing you like he always wanted in the first place."

"Well," Danny sighed. "he is me."

"And Vlad." Tucker interjected.

"Oh, yeah." Danny huffed. "I keep forgetting about that part…"

Danny floated leisurely over Amity Park. He had already taken care of some low-level ghosts and was now pretty sure that he was done for the night.

Then, something flickered in the corner of his eye. A flame. A ghostly flame that represented hair.

Danny whipped around and shot an ecto-blast at his attacker. Skulker just barely dodged it.

"Oh," the halfa said, relived. "It's just you."

"Just me? Who did you think it was, whelp?"

Danny crossed his arms. "No one important. But let's just say that your gonna be easier to deal with."

Skulker barely had time to make the gross proclamation of turning the boy into a carpet when Danny fired two simultaneous blasts at him. The robotic ghost was blown back a few feet but quickly recovered,

"That all you got, pup?"

Danny grinned, falling into a defensive stance. "Not even close."

In the blink of an eye the two ghosts were flying every witch way attempting to balst one another out of the sky. Skulker fired a shoulder gun. Danny put up a shield to block it then sent the wall fying towards his enemy. Skulker shattered the shield with a spinning blade, but Danny saw his chance and froze Skulker's armor into an icy block. The now frozen ghost fell a few feet before breaking out of the chilly prison, ice skittering on and across the road below. It went on like this until the halfa's attacks finally damaged Skulker's suit enough that the ghost couldn't move.

With one last blast Danny popped off the lid of the thermos, and Skulker was dragged inside by the blue light.

Danny whistled and continued to patrol his town. He could already feel his minor cuts and bruises healing.

Then he saw a flicker of light, akin to the one he had seen earlier when Skulker was stalking him.

"Ok, Ember. How do you plan on taking over the world this ti-"

Danny was stopped short by the sight before him.

There, in all his glory, was Dan Phantom. He grinned maliciously, arms crossed over his chest. Danny couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Couldn't even breathe.

"Speechless, eh?" _His_ image flickered. "Well you had to be expecting me sometime."

As _he_ began to swirl into a shapeless mist, Danny heard the words that he always tried to forget; "I am still here, witch means you still turn into me. _I am inevitable."_

His deep voice echoed in poor Danny's mind until the wee hours of the morning, when he finally fell asleep. Then, it only got louder.

**(A/N: hello there friends! I have exciting news. After I finish this story that you just finished reading a chapter of I am going to make a comedy one! the updates should be faster and the chapters longer (thank goodness) because i'm going to be typing the first few chapters while I'm writing this. it won't slow down the updates any more than they are, though! Don't worry your little heads about that! Anyway, its going to be really fun and i hope you enjoy it!**

**Review PLEASE!**

** ~Storm**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: SUP. I'm REALLY sorry for the late update and short chapter! I just have, like, a million things goin' on and I only do this in my free time... :( Anyway, hope you like it and see you at the bottom!**

Chapter 9; A Small Talking to

"Danny, He wasn't there. It was a projection or something."

The teen Sam just tried to comfort buried his face in his hands.

"Either way it sucks." He muttered. "Dan's back or I'm crazy."

"Danny…" Sam sighed. Then suddenly she had a business-like tone to her voice. "Talk to Clockwork."

"What?"

"You come to him with all your problems, right?"

Danny was about to object when she said "Yes, Go to Clockwork. Now!"

Danny sighed reluctantly and turned Phantom. He said 'see ya later' as he drifted out the door.

"Jeeze, Sam. A little harsh there."

Sam sat back on the bed. "He needed a little push."

"Some push, your girlfriend telling you t'scram."

Danny sighed as he flew through the Ghost Zone. How the heck did Sam change her attitude so fast? And he did NOT come to Clockwork with _all_ of his problems! …Does he? No, of course not! Sam was the one driving him insane.

As he approached the clock tower he slowed down. What would he say? He was at the door.

"Eh, I'll just make it up as I go along"

He was about to knock on the door when it opened by itself.

"Please come in, Daniel." Clockwork called from inside.

The young halfa stepped through the doorway, glancing around the large room. Clockwork was, as usual, looking at the portal-viewing-thingies."

"I know why you are here." The spirit said, his voice echoing around the room.

"Well obviously, you know everything Mr. Master of All Time." Danny quipped.

Clockwork turned to him. "We need to talk. About Him."

"Yeeaahh, I was afraid of that."

"Danny," The ghost put a hand on the halfa's shoulder. "Vlad… is in space."

Danny's heart stopped. Why the HECK hadn't he thought of _THAT_ before!? Clueless, stupid, half-dead-!

"Daniel" The ghost-boy snapped at his agitated trance and looked at his mentor.

"Why did you act like it was all serious before, then?" Danny blurted, slightly annoyed at the spirit in front of him.

"Because it was a threat then." Danny stared blankly. "Ghosts can travel in a vacuum alike to space, for they reside in one." He explained.

"But why is the threat gone now?" Danny asked, already knowing the answer."

"Vladimir Masters is dead. He has been for a week. He was able to last in space for a bit, but his human half needed food and air eventually."

Danny was frozen. This was too weird, Vlad being dead. He actually felt a little sorry for the man. Danny knew that _he _didn't want to die alone in the vacuum of space.

"But the older halfa's demise does not mean that it is over." Clockwork continued. "The Observants, being the idiotic hare-brains they are, took the Fenton Thermos Dan Phantom resides in. And he _will _ get out."

"What should I do?" Danny asked, trying to put on a brave face.

"Everything you can to protect your loved ones. Fight him, and I know it will be hard but, finish him. Destroy the ghost who has been plaguing your mind. Then you, your town, the whole world will be free of him, forever."

Danny gave a small nod. "I'll do it."

"I know you can Daniel. I know you can."

"Why the HECK haven't we thought of that before?!" Sam blurted as she was reminded of Vlad's current location.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway. I could only _not_ turn into Him if Vlad was… deceased. That happened last week."

"So… it's all over?'

"No, Tuck. The stupid Observants took the thermos and He will get out."

Sam frowned. "But if Vlad's dead, how does Dan still exist?"

"He exists outside of time because he lived in Clockwork's tower."

"Cool."

Sam and Danny glared at their friend.

"I-I mean, shoot!"

Danny flopped down on his bed.

"I wish he would just come already so it wouldn't be so suspenseful."

Then they heard a crash followed by a scream.

"If Desiree did that I'm gonna sick my dad on her!" the young halfa yelled as he ran outside.

Danny turned Phantom and flew to the center of the hullaballoo.

"I _swear _I will RIP YOU APART OLD MAN-! Oh thank goodness."

Technus was calling forth all things mechanical and building 'Technus 50.06' or something.

"Thank goodness?" The pale ghost turned to the boy. "You _want_ me to take over the woild? OK, then! That makes things much easier!"

The now giant robot thingy reached towards Danny with an electrified claw. Before it reached it's target, said 'target' froze the appendage. Danny froze the rest of the machinery and unhooked the thermos from his belt.

"Well that was easy."

Someone below who had watched the scene shouted "STAPELES!"

As the halfa popped the lid back on the soup container he felt very… very…..tired…eh.

He floated past his friends saying he was going to take a power nap. Once back in his room, Danny turned human and flopped on his bed.

He was so tired of this day.

**Heyyy. Big actions coming next chapter, can't wait. Reviews? Anyone? No? Please leave a review if you read it, especially if it's constructive criticism. I am writing fanfictions to practice, well, writing soo... review.**

** ~Storm**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N; Sorry for the long wait!)**

Chapter 10; Back from Nowhere

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat in math class, jotting down answers on their test papers.

The halfa was checking over the answers he had so far when he heard something akin to an explosion.

His stomach churned, as it did every time there was a ghost attack or loud noise of any sort. He always feared it would me HIM.

Everyone looked at the boy immediately after hearing the crash.

"You are excused, Mr. Fenton." Droned the math teacher.

"Thanks." Danny turned Phantom and phased through the ceiling, carrying his friends with him.

Once outside, the three looked on in horror.

The Nasty Burger was blown to bits (again) along with a few other buildings, witch Danny sincerely hoped were evacuated.

They heard a deep, forever condescending laugh.

"It's always fun destroying that old place. I think I had Box Ghost rebuild it just so I could destroy it again."

Danny's fists tightened around his friend's hands.

"You." The halfa hissed. He floated down to a nearby building and set his friends down.

"Danny, what are you doing?!" Sam looked up at him. She was scared, not scared that Danny couldn't beat Him, she knew he could do that. She was afraid he wouldn't be able to destroy him, that his concience was too strong.

And what toll destroying Him would take.

Danny smiled, and floated the rest of the way down to his friends.

"I'll be fine. He's strong but I'm stronger. And good guys always win."

Sam wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. "Be careful. Promise me you'll come back, alright?"

Danny returned the embrace. "I promise."

"Go get 'im, Danny." Tucker smiled.

Danny floated up to the same height as his foe.

"Y'know," Dan smirked. "The nice thing about having no one around," Green energy sparked at the corner of his mouth. "You don't need to make promises."

A ghostly wail erupted from Phantom's lips, heading for, not Danny, but Sam and Tucker.

"NOOO!"

Danny swooped down in front of his friends and put up a large ecto-shield. The wail lasted for five whole minuets, but for Danny, each second seemed like a decade. A large crack split down the middle of the shield and branched out all the way to the edges. Just as the shield was about to give way Dan ran out of breath. Phantom flew towards Danny, rearing back a fist. One right hook to the shield made it shatter. The ghost grabbed Danny by the collar of his suit and shook him roughly as he spoke.

"It's only been a year? Time is sluggish when there isn't any." He hissed. "When I finally annoyed those idiotic Observants enough to get me out of that tower all I got was a wimpy sixteen-year-old.

I was hoping for more of a challenge. But we were always a disappointment, Danny. To our teachers, our Parents-"

Danny struggled free of Phantom's grasp.

"NO!" Danny blasted his strongest ectoblast as Dan and he was blown into the building behind him.

'I hit him!' Danny thought excitedly. 'I might win this!'

Rocks tumbled out of the hole in the brick wall. Phantom looked out, grinning evilly.

The ghost floated out into the open, unscathed, and smiled at Danny.

"You think you can beat me boy?" Sneered Phantom. "You can't even get a good shot!"

Dan threw Danny towards a building, a bit of ghostly wail propelling him faster and harder into the brick.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled worriedly. They scrambled for a way off of the roof.

The poor halfa groaned in the rubble, the wind knocked out of him.

A green glow surrounded the boy and he rose off the ground.

"Y' know something? You might be even *weaker* than you were a year ago." Dan spat. "Getting rusty?"

Phantom raised a palm to Danny's face, about to fire. The weakened halfa managed to put a shield just in time, and slam it into his enemy's face.

Using the brief distraction, he struggled out of the ghost's vicelike grip. He collapsed on the street but quickly levitated above Phantom, energy flickering in his hands.

"Taking to the skies, eh?" Dan smirked. "Let me join you." The ghosts were just about to fire at each other when they heard a furious honk.

The Fenton assault vehicle screeched to a stop a few yards from the battle.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker jumped out of the RV covered in anti-ghost weapons of all types and sizes.

"Danny!" They all shouted.

"And... Danny."

The halfa looked at them fearfully. "Guys you have to leave! This is between me and him, and I don't want you guys getting hurt!"

Dan just grinned.

"We're not leaving, Danny!"

"We weren't here last time, but now we can help- DANNY!"

Phantom blasted his younger self like a rocket into the sky. Danny rag dolled and when finally slowing in his ascent, arced limply, and shot towards the ground.

When he caught up to speed with the blast, and it making him fly, and the pain of it all, he realized that he was falling. And the ground was coming up fast.

Danny slowed as fast as he could without it crushing him as much as the ground would and drifted onto the concrete like a paper plane.

He layed there for a minute, catching his breath.

Then he remembered. He remembered that Dan was with his family.

He floated off the ground and shot towards where he thought they were. He got there just in time.

Dan had them all bound in ectoplasm and levitating except for Jack, who was aiming his deadliest weapon at the ghost. Phantom just grinned.

The ghost noticed Danny's presence and turned to smirk at him. His eyes glowed brighter red, and Danny realized what he was doing.

*He was crushing his family*

The bonds around them were doing more than holding. They were tightening as well, and the bonded couldn't take it much longer.

Ectoplasm sparked in Danny's hands. The spark became a white flame, burning with rage.

"Put. Them. Down."

Dan smirked at the clearly enraged boy. "Why? You didn't even say please!"

Danny looked up, the pupils and whites of his eyes consumed in a green glow. "Now."

Phantom frowned. "Make me, whelp."

Faster than the ghost could comprehend, Danny, driven by anger, gave him a punch that would have turned a normal person's face inside-out.

Concentration broken, the bonds ceased to exist and the Fenton family and friends fell to the demolished street.

Jack quickly helped them into the RV and told them to go home. He would stay with his son.

Phantom got up from the rubble, wiping ectoplasam off his cheek.

He examined his now green palm and said, "Now isn't that somethin'. But... all you've done is made me angry."

Dan charged.

Danny blocked his oncoming fist and swung his foot up for a blow. Phantom dodged and only got a clip in the heel. While Phantom was still backing up Danny grabbed his cape, making him fall backwards… and look like an idiot.

Phantom growled at the halfa and shot an ectoblast at him. Danny grabbed his shoulder as searing pain shot through it. He didn't dodge quickly enough.

Danny shot ice at his foe and said ghost got frozen to the asphalt he was getting up from, making his feet and one hand stuck to the ground.

Dan began to heat up the ice but Danny flew over and kicked him in the stomach, breaking the ice for him.

Dan's arms cartwheeled and after an unsteady moment he was balanced in the sky, a bruise on his belly.

"Whelp!" Dan shot an ectoblast.

"Old man!" Danny redirected it back at him.

"Freak of nature!" Dan shot the oncoming blast with a slightly stronger one and they both raced towards Danny.

"Look who's talking!" The energy bounced between the two ghosts, growing ever stronger. And a new insult followed every pass.

Then, they were both surprised as the ectoplasm was shot from the middle of them and exploded ten streets over.

Jack stood with a gun, steaming from being discharged.

"Only *I* get to play catch with my son!"

Dan waved a hand dismissively. A wave of energy shot from his fingertips.

Jack, having heavy guns in tow, couldn't completely dodge the blast. The poor man was blown back several feet and landed with a sickening thud. Blood trickled down his cheek.

"DAAD!"

Danny flew to his father's side.

Dan smirked, he knew how to hurt his old self. Go for the heart.

Danny's head was down for many moments, silent. Phantom waited patiently.

Suddenly, the halfa's aura flashed, and grew ten times brighter.

Dan's smile grew wider. "Hurts, doesn't it? I would know."

Danny turned to his supposed 'future'. His eyes were glowing alright. Glowing bright red.

Dan blinked in surprise. "Giving in?" Danny stood up and faced him. "I knew it would happen eventually."

Electricity sparked and traveled up Danny's arm.

"So where's the hair? I know you love the hair."

"Stop."

Dan had a confused look on his face. "Wha-AAAAAH!"

Danny shot a five-foot-wide ray of pure ectoplasm, ice, and loathing at the ghost.

"Stop being in this plane of existence!"

Danny kept firing, giving every second all he had.

Dan just screamed.

"You destroy, you dismantle! You hurt people! You hurt my family!" A tear escaped his red eyes. "You hurt my dad!" Dan had been covered in energy and all you could see of his still screaming form was his hair, flaring up with pain. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! IN ANY KIND OF LIFE!"

Danny kept firing… and firing. Until he was screaming with Dan at the pain of all his energy being sucked from him.

But he fired still. And kept at it.

Until he heard Dan screaming no more.

Dan Phantom is dead.

**(A/N: REVIEW FOR AN EPILOUGE MUA HA HA!)**


End file.
